Tenten's Second… Misadventure
by Artemis Tano
Summary: Tenten and Ino go to a hot spring after Tenten's encounter with Neji earlier(that's another story, coming out soon!), and she ends up entertaining a rather horny Ino. Rated M for some inappropriate stuff. Seriously, no one under 18 read.


**Hey guys, this is a quick little story I whipped up in like thirty minutes cause I was bored, and wanted to try doing a yuri for once. It's somewhat tame in terms of sexual activity, at least for some parts, cause I don't exactly know how yuri goes. This ties in to another story, which takes place before the events of this one. Releasing that one soon, should be out two, maybe three days after this one. Enjoy!**

Tenten sighed, letting herself relaxed. "Wow, hot springs are sooo nice after a long day of training and… stuff." Tenten blushed as she remembered what had… _happened _earlier with Neji. It had been so unexpected… but she had _loved _it, every single moment. Ino cracked an eye open, noticing Tenten's blush. "Oh? And what "stuff" did you do today, hmm?" Tenten looked away, caught off guard by the question. "Oh, you know, just… normal, everyday stuff." Ino squinted, looking her over. She was leaning against the wall of the spring, so Ino couldn't see her face, but her posture… Ino's eyes widened as she realized something, but then quickly regained her poker face. She grinned slyly, and swam over to Tenten, coming up by her right side. She leaned over the edge of the spring wall, crossing her arms in front of her. Tenten looked over at her, making a note that she was trying to show off her body. Tenten looked away, slightly disgusted. Ino had been the one to wear the least clothing in the academy, and had also lost her virginity first, nearly a year ago. "Who did you lose it to?", Ino asked suddenly. "W-What?" Tenten said, shocked. "You know what I mean. Now, who did you lose it to? C'mon, I wanna know!" Tenten blushed harder and turned away, walking back toward the exit of the spring. "I-I don't know what you mean.", she said, pushing her way through the water. "Oh yeah?" she heard Ino say from behind. "Well, I guess I'll just have to take the answer from you!" Tenten started and turned halfway around, but it was too late- she felt her consciousness being restrained, and knew Ino had cast her jutsu. It only took a second, but then Tenten was back in control and coughing from the water, and Ino was squealing in delight. "I knew it! I knew it would be Neji! Man, he is so cute! And apparently," she said with a devilish smile, "You know like him best when he's in bed, don't cha?" Tenten gasped and stuttered, but Ino quickly walked up to her and shushed her. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, as long as you do me a favor. If I remember correctly, he made a bet with you too, correct?" Tenten blushed more but didn't deny it, as she knew Ino would've analyzed all of her memory from earlier that day. "Well then, I shall do the same. I'm not gonna do what he did, calm down, but I am gonna enjoy myself for a bit. I'm stressed and haven't had a guy in my bed for almost a week. That really bites, ya know?" Tenten gaped, wondering how she said all that so fast. _Haven't had a guy in bed in a week?! Before today, I'd never had a guy in a bed with me period! _Tenten's thoughts were interrupted by Ino slapping her across the face. She started, tripping as Ino shoved her into the water. Gasping and coughing, she came back to the surface, only to be shoved back under by Ino. Trying again, Ino let her get to the side of the spring, only to be grabbed by the hair. Tenten grimaced painfully then gasped as Ino dunked her back underwater, pulling her back up just by her hair. Tenten was gasping for air now, caught off guard by how easily Ino had gotten her defenses down. Suddenly, she felt Ino's other hand grab her ear, and she was pulled straight out of the water, being thrown into the air. She let out a shriek, realizing she was still naked. She landed on her feet, but was immediately knocked over by Ino, who then straddled her stomach. She laid there, breathing heavily, feeling the grass prick against her skin. She looked up at Ino, who was sitting on her-_naked_-and grinning. She flopped her head sideways, cursing. "Dammit. What the hell- have I-gotten myself into?" She was panting, waiting for Ino to do something, although she didn't know what. Ino leaned over, stretching out her arms, putting one on Tenten's stomach and the other on her thigh. Tenten's breath stopped as she felt Ino's hand start to go in circular motions, covering most of her stomach. She giggled, trying not to laugh. She burst out laughing as Ino pressed down on her stomach, tickling her. She continued laughing as Ino moved her hand around, eventually settling between her breasts. Tenten started calming down, all her energy gone from the laughing and being nearly drowned. She suddenly gasped as Ino's other hand, the one on her thigh, moved upwards. It was at her hips, on the outside of her leg, but slowly angling downwards. Tenten gulped as Ino suddenly stopped moving, picking up her hand and placing in one the grass between her legs. "H-Hey Ino, what if other p-people come? I mean, I-I'm still not comfortable w-with this just yet…" Ino grinned, leaning over her face. "That's why I choose this spring. They have smaller springs, but they're available to rent individually for a short time. And that's why I can do _this _until you get comfortable with it." Tenten gasped as Ino's hand shot up and grabbed her private hair, her nails digging into it. "I-I really-don't know if- I mean- ahhh!" Tenten threw her head back as one of Ino's thumbs stroked her gently, coming away wet. Ino tilted her head, putting on a cocky grin. "If you're so against this, why are you wet, huh? Am I turning you on? Hey, I've only done this with guys too, so I want a new experience. And you're one of the only people I know who wouldn't say anything if I played my cards right." Tenten moaned, feeling Ino's finger begin to find it's way inside her. Ino moaned as she moved her finger, liking the feeling. She grinned, looking at Tenten's pained face. "Well, now I _know _you're not still a virgin." she said as she rammed her finger in hard. Tenten arched her back, muffling her scream with her hand. "Y-You're not gonna let m-me go until you get enough p-pleasure out of this, a-are you?" Ino grinned. "Bingo." she said as she twisted her finger.

**Hey there! Hope it was okay, like I said before, short one-shot I made when I was bored, takes place after another story that's coming out soon, keep reading people! ;)**


End file.
